Sasodei: Dark Calling and the Heaven's Door
by Blood Drenched Scorpion
Summary: Sasori was revealed that something much more is going on in his father's company. When he is given power, gains enemies and trying to ignore an annoying brat, it all concludes to a wild adventure. Hints of Sasodei. Sasori-centric.


This is my second try at making a story that's suppose to be more than 20000 words long by the end of all the chapters. Wish me luck with this. The whole story will be Sasori's POV by the way. Yes, don't worry there will be Sasodei here, if not hints of it.

Scorpions, they're the only animal that fascinates me when I was a child. Most children would stay away from them as they look threatening and scary in a child's point of view. But not to me, they look absolutely beautiful. I don't know if it's the pincers or their venomous sting, they look deathly beautiful. However, due to that, my parents gave me the name Sasori due to my liking of such creatures. Yes, they haven't figured out a name for me even after I was born, but enough of this chit-chat; I'm going to show you about my life-story.

I'm now hanging out with my best friend at the toilet. Sitting by the toilet sink, I'm busily entertaining myself by humming a tune from a song. It's almost the end of my Additional Math's class; hopefully that sucked-up teacher won't miss me so much. Right now I'm thinking of what to do now that school is almost over. However, all inner thoughts were shattered when a constant, annoying sound came to me. "Danna! Hey Danna! Are you listening to me? I said there's going to be an art exhibition coming to town, un. Can we see it together Danna, un?" I sighed, knowing that this brat won't shut up until I gave him some sort of acknowledgment to his miserable life. Meet Deidara, one of the more unpopular kids in school. Some people hate him due to his girlish looks, but most hate him because of the abnormal growth in his body. What is it you may ask? Mouths. He has three extra mouths in his body, two at each palm and one located at his left chest. Yeah, he's called a freak may time. Called a girl? Hell yeah. Even so, after all the weird and unbelieving looks that were given, we somehow became best friends since childhood until now.

Anyway, hearing the word 'art' added with 'exhibition' caught my interest instantly. "Yeah, I knew about it brat. And if you didn't notice I already got two tickets for both of us, so shut your mouth and let me daydream in peace for a while." I drawled, the words laced with a tinge of annoyance and superiority. Normally he would have pouted at me, but after digesting the fact that I bought him a ticket just for the two of us he grinned widely, before doing the thing that I REALLY hated the most. He glomped me. So hard that both of us were laid sprawled on the floor with both his arms wrapped around my waist. Now, I'm not going to tell how many times how many times he said the 'thank you', the 'you are the best Danna' and (hopefully he didn't mean it THAT way)'I love you so~ much' to my abused ear. But right now, all I can think is how I'm going to enjoy the exhibition without the brat yapping and whining around me. Seriously, the last art trip we had attracts more attention than the Eiffel tower attracts tourists. Oh, did I mention that my family is rich?

After school, me and the brat went home together, since our houses are just a few houses away. Right now my blood-red fringes are stinging my eye. The afternoon breeze can be such a menace to me sometimes. Once we reached the crossroad that separated our houses, he hesitantly said goodbye to- wait, is he blushing? Oh well, must have been the sun rays. Anyways, I said my goodbye and went home. Reaching the back door, I was instantly tackled by my older sister, Temari. "Hey! Where have you been?! You almost missed dad's online appointment today you know? You should learn a thing or two from dad, I mean, your like, the heir of dad's company and if you don't get your guts up in the real world, you're not gonna last long! What were you doing anyway, hanging out with that blonde boyfriend of yours?" Damn it! She always teases me about our friendship. Just because he's a boy that looks like a girl and suddenly she brings this whole 'shounen-ai' concept into our relationship. Oh man, I'm sure she's doing this just to see me blush. She always think that I look really cute when my cheeks and hair has the same color. Tsk, girls. They're just so annoying.

The next weekend morning came and I am now waiting at the crossroad. Man! I hate waiting! That brat is going to pay hell just to keep me in this abominable, boring state. Okay, so he is just two minutes late, but I can't help it! I HATE waiting ok? While waiti- oh, here he comes. Looks like he is in a hurry. He must've woke up late. That's so typical of him. Totally disorganized in his schedule. He came to a slow stop in front of me before gasping for air. So he's been running here just to get on time? Hmm, seems like he knows my taste of getting on time now huh? "You're two minutes late brat, I don't know how many times I've said this, but I don't like to be kept waiting, you hear me?" He caught a few more gulps of air before directing his eyes towards my brown orbs, gazing pitifully at me. "sorry, Danna. I slept late last night." Yup, completely disorganized. "As much as I hate hearing your excuses, but what the hell were you doing last night huh?" And on and one he goes. One excuse after another. Seriously, his excuse just keeps getting more pitiful than the last that it's quite amusing and hilarious to hear him stutter in his words an- Whoa. Heads up, did I just heard him saying that he was thinking of me? It must be, because from his facial expression: wide eyes, heavy blush on his cheeks, it must be it… Nahh, I'm thinking way too much here so I quickly dismissed the subject just to save the (already pathetic blonde) from a pathetic humiliation in front of his best friend.

Reaching the exhibition, we handed our tickets to the receptionist and casually stroll in to the gallery itself. Seems like this exhibition is almost empty and just quiet, just as how I liked it. Deidara meanwhile, was practically trying to drag me around the whole gallery. Somewhere along the whole dragging and whining, I manage to get a glimpse of jet-black hair and blue skin. Seems like I am having unpleasant company here. Itachi and Kisame.

What I meant by unpleasant company what directed solely towards that snobby weasel, not Kisame. Kisame and me are on good terms. We joke and laugh with each other, unlike a certain weasel that think he is way above than us. He is the son and heir the Black Abyss company, also a rival and a competiton of my father's company, Etherlight. So in a way, sometime in the future we will eventually be rivals and (most likely) enemies, just like our fathers do. Apparently, m thoughts were once again disturbed by the constant nagging he's giving me. "Hey Danna, look! That guy's tattoo looks just like your dad's company symbol! An- Oh shit! He's coming right at us! RUN!"

Yup, seems like wherever Deidara goes, he always seems to let hell break loose. Right now a security guard is chasing him around the pavilion, yet I could care less. Suddenly a slight change in my sight hue told me that someone is towering over and looking at me. I turned around, and saw that it's the same guy that Deidara was yelling to me about. What the hell, is his tattoo glowing?! Before I speak, he quickly told me to be quite, and ushered me to the back door into a secluded alley. Seems like this dude needs to tell me something in privacy.

Before I even had a chance to ask him what the hell does he want with me, he quickly kneeled before me and said "Sasori-sama. My name is Kabuto, and I am your father's personal bodyguard. I am here to inform you that it is your father's request that you will be pledged and given the power of Etherlight." I just stood there, dumbfounded by what he had just said. "Umm…, can you explain that… in more understandable word?" Yeah, sounds pathetic, but it's all that I got after this guy's sudden request. "Sasori-sama, it seems that your father has spoiled you from the outside world. You may have heard of the Black Abyss, out rival company of Etherlight correct? Then you should know that there is an underground war between us. Black Abyss and Etherlight are both hiring mercenaries and assassins to secretly bring each other's foundation and leader down. Right now your father is worried that you won't be able to defend your self when you are to take the seat of the chairman of Etherlight." So far so good, I've quickly understand the situation so far. To summarise the whole situation: Black Abyss versus Etherlight. "Ok, so when do I start my training and when do I get these… powers?" Without missing a beat, Kabuto replied, "Your powers I will give to you now. A mark of the same design as the tattoo in my face will be magically implanted into the skin of your arm. As for your training, we will give you a number of easy missions where you will have to assassinate or kill the objective target. You may pick yourself a candidate to help you in such mission." Wait, WHAT?!! I have to KILL some one?! What the hell is dad thinking?! However, I didn't noticed that Kabuto made a few hand seals, until he roughly grabbed my armed. I tried to scream, but to no avail. Intense pain is shooting throughout my left hand, and the Etherlight symbol, consisting of abstract lines that represents an angels wings and a few dot marks at the side lines. The symbol are glowing, and that really surprised me. After a few more moments, Kabuto let go of my arm and the pain has finally subsided. He quickly whirled around before suddenly dissolving into the thin air. I stood there, dumbstruck of what unnatural things that had just happened.

"DANNA, UN!! Are you he- oh, hey! Here you are, un!!" what a lousy timing, I had just experienced the most bizarre, if not exciting, event throughout my whole entire spoiled life! And he just had to put a comic relief in my story! And that's no pun intended either!! "Brat!! You really know how to-" My say was, however, cut off when a certain dark, brooding voice chimed throughout the alley. "Seems like you have been finally chosen, Sasori-san. I would say, however, that your initiation was a bit slow compared to mine." I turned around and saw none other than Uchiha Itachi. Who else could that annoying, sulking-like voice belong to? "A bit slow? I beg your pardon, but could you explain this to me, since YOU look like you have an idea of what is actually going on in this haux." A smirk was the only thing that I was given by that damned weasel. Suddenly, his right arm seems to be engulfed in bright searing hot flames! I looked, once again in shocked of what magic that had just happened. "You see Sasori, you were given powers that could hinder my father's company progress. I can't let that happen can I? luckily, I won't have a kill so easy as such as you. So I'm going to play a game. In decade when I inherit my father's throne of the Black Abyss, I will hunt you down… and destroy you. So you better train hard from now on, for my powers are taken from the infernal depths of hell!!!" those were his last words before his whole body was engulfed in flames and all of it dissolved in thin air. Assessing the situation quickly, I tuned around directing my gaze towards Deidara (who was completely shocked by the way) and told him, "Brat, you're gonna be my sidekick. My dad wants a hero to play for Etherlight and that hero is going to be me."

A/N: Ok, so that was the longest story that I've typed so far. Hopefully I'll keep this story updated monthly, if not weekly then (if I'm motivated by someone). Kudos to anyone who figured out where the hell I got those two companies' names and the whole storyline guide. _-B.D.S. going out_


End file.
